à la veille du combat
by Ambrosae
Summary: King pense à la bataille à venir contre les dix commandements, il est perdu dans ses pensées quand il reçoit de la visite. Kiane. OS. Terminé


Il fait nuit noire dehors. La température s'est adoucie et le vent souffle, il emporte avec lui les restes de l'été. Il règne dans la pièce un silence confortable, reposant. Aucun ronflement ne parvient à ses oreilles, il est seul. Pourtant King ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se retourne dans le hamac pour se mettre sur le dos, fixe le plafond et avec une certaine tranquillité, il refait surface.

Un éclat de rire se fait entendre, un cri, une bouteille brisé, le bar est encore plein à craqué, il perçoit les bribes de la fête qui se déroule au rez-de-chaussée. La lune est haute, cependant, il ne doit même pas être trois heures du matin. La fête organisée par le capitaine ne prendra fin que lorsque les premières lueurs du jour viendront illuminer le ciel. Les choses se passent toujours de cette façon, même si ce soir-là est différent. Ils se sont tous retrouvé longues semaines se sont écoulées mais King sait que leurs retrouvailles signifient également le début de la contre-attaque contre les dix commandements. Les combats à venir seront redoutables et malgré le pouvoir acquis auprès de Dolor et Gloxinia, malgré l'expérience et les douleurs du passé, il sait que ce sera difficile. Ils essaient tous de se détendre et de profiter de la présence des autres, le temps d'une soirée, ils se permettent l'amusement et l'insouciance. De quoi demain sera fait ? King a peur, tout simplement. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur d'être impuissant, d'échouer une nouvelle fois. Il se rend compte de l'étendu de sa crainte, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître d'avantage son effroi. Ne pas pouvoir protéger ses amis, Elaine, Ban mais il a surtout peur pour Diane. Il sait que Diane est largement capable de se défendre seule, elle l'a prouvé à de multiples reprises, elle est une valeureuse guerrière, elle est prête à se battre becs et ongles pour leur survie, pour leur victoire. Mais Diane est la femme qu'il aime, il veut la protéger, la préserver. Il ne veut pas lui faire prendre part aux combats. Il souhaite l'emmener ailleurs pour vivre paisiblement à ses côtés. C'est son souhait, son unique souhait.

King n'est pas un bon buveur, l'alcool ne lui réussit jamais. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, il cherche un moyen d'appréhender les actions des prochains jours, il veut se prévoir à toutes éventualités pour éviter de se laisser surprendre par quoi que ce soit. Il pense aussi à Diane et aux trois baisers qu'ils ont échangés jusqu'à présent, à Helbram qui ne cesse de le charrier sur la suite logique de sa relation avec la géante. En parlant d'Helbram, King se demande où se trouve son casque, sans doute en bas avec les autres.

King est interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par le grincement de la porte. Il se tourne légèrement et son regard tombe sur Diane qui rougit, pensant sans doute être discrète. « Je suis désolée, King, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ». King sourit doucement lorsque Diane pénètre dans la pièce. Elle a pris forme humaine pour la soirée, pour profiter de la fête avec tout le monde. Elle porte une légère robe à bretelles rouge à volants qui lui arrive aux genoux. King se demande bien quand Diane a eu le temps de faire du shopping ses derniers jours. Il remarque alors les cheveux détachés de la géante, légèrement ondulés et surtout en désordre, elle tente de cacher un bâillement derrière sa main. King la trouve belle, bien trop belle, il ne mérite pas une femme comme Diane. Il est heureux, malgré tout, d'être celui qu'elle a choisi d'aimer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis réveillé depuis quelques temps déjà. Tu veux venir ? ». Elle acquiesce et s'approche de lui, elle ne le quitte pas des yeux un seul instant. King se sent troublé, il rougit, heureusement, il fait suffisamment sombre pour que cela reste imperceptible aux yeux des autres. Il se décale sur la droite lorsqu'elle se penche pour monter dans le hamac qui se retourne d'un mouvement vif et les deux se retrouvent ainsi au sol. King jure tandis que Diane éclate d'un grand rire, ce qui fait rougir davantage la fée. « On peut s'installer sur le lit si tu… Ou sur le sol si tu préfères ! » Diane rit de nouveau devant la gêne de son amoureux. « Le lit c'est très bien ».

« As quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air songeur King ». Il lui sourit, puis lui prend la main, il se cale davantage sur le lit, dos au mur puis il cherche son regard. Elle le boit des yeux, il sait qu'elle lui appartient, il n'en revient toujours pas. Leur échange est reposant et silencieux. « Tout vas bien ! » Il répond longtemps après, se souvenant à peine des précédentes paroles de Diane, il ne voit que ses yeux améthyste qui se rapprochent. Diane se penche sur King et lui vole un léger baiser. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée. » Elle lui sourit avant de se redresser mais il la retient par le bras et s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il dépose avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il vient effleurer le visage de la géante avec sa main tandis qu'il caresse de ses lèvres celles de sa partenaire. Cette dernière frisonne tandis qu'il s'exécute encore en encore. Il l'effleure puis vient plaquer doucement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il parcourt sa joue de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est à la fois doux et tendre. Diane ressent tout l'amour qu'éprouve King à son égard. Diane saisit la main de King qui est encore placé sur sa joue, la serre doucement contre la sienne. Elle se rapproche de lui. S'allonge contre son torse et tous deux s'endorment.

Une bouteille se brise et on entend quelqu'un tomber dans les escaliers, Ban explose de rire. King et Diane se réveillent précipitamment et s'entrechoquent.

« Pardon King, je t'ai fais mal ?

\- Non, c'est à cause de l'autre abruti. Il est quelle heure ?

\- La nuit est encore bien installé, il doit être 4 ou 5 heures. Nous partons bientôt… Dit-elle tout à coup moins enjouée.

\- Hmm. Qu'y a-t-il ?» King en profite pour remettre en place la frange de Diane, celle-ci lui sourit et lui caresse son autre main qu'elle tient toujours dans la sienne.

\- C'est agréable, d'être comme ça, à tes côtés. Quand tout sera fini, il me faudra beaucoup de ses pilules. Je veux te toucher comme maintenant plus souvent. » King sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il aime Diane. Il l'aime de tout son être. Pourvu que tout se passe bien.

« Je vais te protéger Diane. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Quand tout sera fini, viens avec moi à la forêt du roi des fées, je ne veux plus jamais te laisser partir.

\- Tout ira bien ! Je resterai toujours à tes côtés et je t'aimerai toujours, tu sais, c'est notre promesse ».

Tous deux se regardent dans les yeux durant de longues minutes, puis n'y tenant plus s'embrassent. Diane effleure de sa langue la bouche de King. Elle désire plus qu'un simple bisou, elle le lui fait bien comprendre. Il lui répond par un gémissement et vient lui aussi l'effleurer de sa langue avant que cette dernière vienne rejoindre celle de Diane. Elles s'apprennent, s'effleurent, se lient et se délient au rythme de la respiration des deux amoureux, pendant de longues minutes. Leur baiser est unique, langoureux et sensuel. Ils s'y perdent et se déconnectent du reste. Ils sont dans leur bulle. King met fin à l'échange en premier, il retrouve son souffle, la détaille du regard. Il sent sa peau qui le picote. Il a chaud, c'est électrisant. Il en veut encore. Il s'assied en tailleur sur le grand lit, attrape le bras de Diane qu'il tire vers lui et l'embrasse langoureusement, presque durement, comme si c'était nécessaire. Diane se saisit du visage de la fée de ses deux mains, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces. La peau est douce et chaude, elle se fond contre lui et Diane les faits basculer en arrière. « Tu es si belle », elle gémit et s'empare de ses lèvres, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et King croit devenir dingue. Un je t'aime est murmuré, son bas ventre est en feu. Il saisit Diane par les hanches et la plaque contre lui, à cet endroit. Ils gémissent d'une même voie. Encore plus, toujours plus, il ne saura jamais se rassasié d'elle. « Alors aime-moi ». Tremblant, King passe ses mains sous la robe de la géante, il la caresse à peine, il est doux et respectueux, il a peur de briser ce moment, il a peur que ce ne soit qu'une chimère, un rêve de plus. Diane échappe un rire entre deux baisers.

« Tu me chatouilles!

\- Pardon

\- Non, continue, touche moi encore.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Diane »

Diane se redresse, à califourchon au dessus de King et passe sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Elle ne porte plus qu'une culotte blanche. King trésaille tout en admirant la poitrine offerte à sa vue. « Je ne suis pas en sucre», rit-elle. Comme pour justifier ses propos, elle embrasse férocement son compagnon qui répond à son baiser avec ferveur. La poitrine de Diane s'écrase contre le torse de King qui halète. Il sent la chaleur de Diane contre son intimité, ça le rend dingue. Diane retire les vêtements de King et caresse sa peau avec empressement. Juste une passion à assouvir et cette alchimie entre eux. Aucune crainte. King et doux et prévenant quand Diane devient téméraire et plus passionnée. Leur étreinte est lente et charnelle, ils découvrent ensemble un autre univers qui n'appartient qu'à eux. King se cale sur le rythme des hanches de Diane qui le chevauche et jamais il ne la quitte des yeux, même quand le plaisir devient trop intense. Même après, il continue à regarder Diane lorsqu'elle s'endort tout doucement contre son torse. Une évidence : il est sien et elle est sienne.

D'ici quelques instants, le soleil va se lever et il faudra alors affronter une nouvelle bataille. Tout le monde dans la taverne profite encore de ses quelques instants de répit avant de se lancer dans l'ultime bataille.

* * *

Le fandom du manga seven deadly sins n'est pas très rempli, c'est dommage. En français c'est encore pire. Diane et King, ces deux là, je les aime d'amour, je veux continuer à écrire sur eux, malgré le fandom qui ne vit pas. Merci aux personnes qui écrivent sur eux, en français, en anglais, en espagnol, j'adore vous lire et vous relire à leur sujet. Je suis en train de travailler sur une fanfiction, un AU avec Diane pour héroïne, j'ai hâte de la publier ici. A bientôt!


End file.
